


Death of Hyacinth

by RightNow2808



Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: Love, M/M, hyacinth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyacinth is a Spartan prince and Apollo is the Greek son on spring, sun, music, art, male beauty and healing, but he can't stop Hyacinth from dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of Hyacinth

The red on the floor was slowly seeping into the soil, mixed with Apollo's tears, that were steadily spilling down the god's cheeks. He never cried. His hands were red, dirtied by Hyacinth's blood as he was desperately pushing on the wound on his lover's stomach to stop the bleeding. It was useless and Apollo cried harder, when he realized that even as the god of healing there was no way he could heal the deep, bloody gash that was slowly taking away his life. Hyacinth's hand came resting over his own and Apollo blinked away from the wound on the prince's stomach and looked to Hyacinth's face to find him staring right back. He, as opposed to Apollo wasn't crying, but was gently biting his bottom lip. He took a shuddering breath in, his thumb stroking the palm og Apollo's hand.  
"Stop crying, love... It's okay, I'm okay," he mumbled. Apollo furiously shook his head. The person he loved was in pain and every time he took a shaky breath more blood spilled from in between their joined fingers on Hyacinth's stomach.  
"I have to take you to my father. He can heal you. He has to heal you," Apollo mumbled, but before he could do anything, Hyacinth gripped his wrist.  
"Don't be stupid, Apollo. I'm a human. He'll kill me ad torture you if he finds out."  
"He's been with plenty of humans himself himself. He..."  
"He didn't care for them, love. And he's the king god." Apollo knew the prince was right but in his fuzzy state of mind he didn't care.  
"I... I can't let you die," he whispered, his free hand brushing Hyacinth's hair away from his forehead. Prince's cold hand sqqueezed Apollo's warm one and he smiled sadly.  
"I love you," he spoke softly. His shaking hand came up and wiped away Apollo's tears. He could see Apollo's throat bobbing as he swallowed tightly.  
"You know that I love you," Apollo simply murmured back, trying to stop the tears but failing miserably. "Oh god, I love you so much." A sob left his lips, making a tear fall from Hyacinth's eye as the prince felt his heart clench. It completely overpowered the pain in his stomach. Apollo stopped pressing on his stomach so he could bring both of his hands to Hyacinth's cheeks, leaving bloody handprints there, but neither of them really cared. The god leaned down and pressed his lips to Hyacinth's cold ones. He squeezed his eyes shut. Hyacinth already felt dead.  
"I'm gonna move us to my temple. I don't fucking care about what he's going to do," Apollo murmured through his tears.   
Hyacinth was ready to protest, but he suddenly felt ill and tired, like all of the energy left him, so he could only manage a Weak shake of his head. He felt the power in the air for a moment, before they appeared in the garden beside Apollo's temple. Hyacinth has only been there once, when Zeus was off the mountain, dealing with some greater business. Apollo helped the prince sit up and sat behind him, his chest pressed against Hyacinth's back so he could support him while they both just stared into the garden. Despite knowing that it wouldn't help, Apollo pushed some of his own energy inti Hyacinth's spent body.  
"It's beautiful," the prince murmured, "I want to stay here forever." He let his head fall back on Apollo's shoulder. The god silently kissed his exposed neck. Hyacinth's life was slipping away right through his fingers and he could do absolutely nothing to stop it.  
"Take... care of my family, will you?"   
Apollo just nodded. Of course he would. Hyacinth looked up into the dky, where the sun was strongly shining despite Apollo's deep sadness.   
"Stay happy for me, okay?... The world can't survive without the sun." Apollo didn't get the chance to reply, a strange cold feeling washed over both of them.  
"Hades," Hyacinth murmured. Apollo squeezed his eyes shut in pain and he subconsciously tightened his hands on the prince.  
"No, I won't let him take you away," he cried. Hyacinth's hand squeezed his own three times, before it slipped out of his and fell to the floor limply. I love you. Hyacinth was dead.


End file.
